Searching My Souls
by lEtSgOrOcKdAwOrLd
Summary: Kagome and the gang,along with Sesshy go transported to Kags's era and somehow Kagura play the bad role and stole Shikon no Tama.Kags and her gang somehow is shrinking into a younger self and now,lived in the Taisho Manor to figures out how to retrieve the Shikon and Kikyou's soul back.So Kagome decided to go to where Kagura attends,Seishun Gakuen.


A girl with waist-length raven hair sat on a red beanbag,looking outside the window and sighed softly for the rain won't stop her beanbag,there's a king-sized bed with blue and black sheets,a big closet,and any other things that showed herself as a greatly rich girl,who is wearing only a white dress shirt stands up and walk out of her room determined to talk to her brothers.

The maids are busy,decorating and polishing the Taisho Manor for a grand party is to be held tomorrow maids and butlers are too busy to notice that their little lady is walking around the house with only a dress shirt to cover her little lady walks into a big room with a lot of racks of books,couches and big tables in the room,the Taisho's Reading Room.

The little lady walks past a few big racks until she finally found what she's searching for,a sixteen-year-old guy with knee-length snow white hair and piercing golden eyes,reading a book and seem to not noticed the girl's presence.

"Onii-chan."the little lady said.

"Hn?Oh,it's you Kagome…"the guy looked up from his interesting book only to widen his eyes after taking a quick glance of his imouto before looking anywhere but her.

"Onii-chan?"the little lady called.

"Why are you wearing only that,Kagome?"he asked,a little bit flustered.

"It's not like I'm walking around the town with this,Sesshoumaru onii-chan."Kagome mumbled while pouting slightly.

"Yes,but…"Sesshoumaru stars looking at her,bit by ,she's his imouto but a girl is still a girl,no matter what it is.

"Onii-chan,I'm here is to tell you about my decision."Kagome said her words seriously with a determined was about to opening his mouth when another voice interrupted.

"What decision…oomph!Kagome?Why are you wearing _that?" _another guy, who is to be around fourteen with silver hair till his waist and a pair of golden eyes like his brother,Sesshoumaru,but with a darker shade.

"It's not the matter now,so what's your decision,Kagome?"Sesshoumaru asked seriously while Inuyasha suddenly remembered what's all this about and take his seat next to his brother,facing their little sister.

"I've been thinking for a while and…I would like to attend Seishun Gakuen." Kagome said in one breathe.

"WHAT THE HELL?!KAGOME!THAT SCHOOL IS WHERE THOSE SLUTS GOES TO!JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING?!"Inuyasha yelled,not really startling Kagome as she had expected it,especially from Inuyasha.

Seeing Sesshoumaru aren't going to stop his brother soon(he's mad too),Kagome sighed and start explaining to her protective brothers.

* * *

"WHAT?!NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE GOING THERE!THAT KAGU.."a wolfish-look guy yelled as soon as he knew the pale blue eyes glinted in anger.

"Relax,Koga.I talked to Inuyasha nii-chan and Sessh say that it'sOK ,I'll be only in the same school as her,but not in the same class. I'm too smart for that,right?"Kagome smiled to Koga,one of her best friend.

Seeing that her friends,Sango,Miroku,and her grown kit too,Shippou,she assured them again.

"I only want to meet her to retrieve Kikyou nee-chan's soul and…Shikon no Tama."Kagome knows that Kagura can't use the jewel without the Guardian's, which is Kagome's,permission.

Right after Kagome is back to her era,bloods are splashing all over her was the who-knows-how-she's-still-alive Kagura and her who-know-who minions,slaughter her mom,grandfather,and..Souta.

The moment Kagura saw her,she had the urge to kill Kagome and snatched the complete Shikon no Tama the who-knows-how-and-why Kikyou had suddenly appeared before her and making Kagura slayed Kikyou instead of Kagome in the process.

Realizing her mistake,Kagura launched to Kagome but was to stopped after seeing The Great Western Lord had come to the rescue but she hd managed to stole the Shikon no that,the others had come and who-knows-how,they had all been shrink into a younger version of theirself.

And who-know-how that the Taisho family are well known and rich and whatever…so they just 'checked-in' into the manor,living together and figuring the way to retrieve Kikyou's soul and Shikonno to make it easier, Sesshoumaru,Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippou performed a blood ritual to make them siblings bounded by blood.

And to make it worse,Kagura and her minions are attending Seishun Gakuen so Kagome had make up her mind and decides to attend the academy as well.

Kagome had to hurry before the missing of two parts of her soul,the shikon and Kikyou,begins to effects her,by making her grew younger and fading her memories as time past.

"Fine, I still won't agree to you going to the academy by yourself,so me and Shippou will attend that crap called academy too!"Koga growled.

"Fine,Koga."

"So when are you attending the academy?"Sango asked,trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ahh..speaking of it,it's next week,which is three days from now on."Kagome spoke with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So do you have all the stuffes you'll be needing?"Miroku asked,fixing the bandage on his had replaced it with normaler thing to sealed his Black Hole.

"Yea…no.I still need to pick up my uniforms from the school's office in….NOW!DON'T WAIT FOR ME GUYS!"Kagome yelped while rushing to the door.

"Never changed did she?"

"Aa…"


End file.
